


【闳杰】九号公路

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 闳杰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【闳杰】九号公路

1.

2008年经济危机，倒闭、裁员、失业率急速飙高，饭碗保住的人还没有真实感，餐宿朝不保夕的人自我催眠很快就会过去的。

又6个月过去，每况愈下，现实的砍刀磨得越发锋利。

许明杰的名字在公司第二批裁员名单的末尾，即将成为工薪社会人的第三个年头还没开始，就在第二年结尾戛然而止了。

他没有多余的话要说，一纸箱的零碎用品往桌子上一扔，倚在床头给林子闳打电话。

他说，“喂，跟我去塔卡库南，明天启程，解放广场6:00见，我开车。”

没等那边回话，他就挂了电话。

他知道林子闳一定会说，“许明杰你有病吧。”

2.

天还没亮透，许明杰开车从解放广场南边穿过，从右车窗看到了林子闳，穿着柠檬黄色的冲锋衣、背着巨大的登山包，格外打眼。

林子闳打开门的第一句话，“许明杰你有病吧！”

3.

人们刚有经济危机的意识的时候，第一批大裁员并没有带来大量的无业游民和流浪者。等到股市崩盘的时候，洛城的地下通道里睡满了乞丐。

许明杰把车停在加油站的路边等林子闳买些补给回来，他们要走公路，沿途少有补给站。

他把车窗摇下来，胳膊探出去，挂在车门上吸支烟。这条路坑洼不平，人行与车行混杂交叉，地上的黄白线早就磨得看不清了。

人来人往的脚步交错间，看得到有个人躺在路中间，一动不动睡死过去了。这两个月里，这样的人屡见不鲜，沉迷酒精，醉生梦死，命早就不算是命了，只是个还会喘气的东西。

许多人从他身上跨过去如同跨过一个井盖这样的死物。流浪汉从他身边经过又折返回来，那人大抵是醉得睡死过去了，流浪汉扒走了他的包和外套，走了。那人半张脸浸在地下的泥坑里。

许明杰把烟头弹了出去，关上了车窗。

物质基础土崩瓦解时，道德人性早就不复存在，什么样的崩坏腐烂都会像呕吐一样涌出来。6个月，什么样的事都见怪不怪。

4.

洛城到塔卡库南，途经9号公路，沿途多山。

林子闳撕开鸡肉卷半边包装，递给许明杰。

“喂，大哥，我在开车，哪里有手啊？太高看我了吧！”公路夹在两山之间不停盘旋，许明杰没有接过那个温热的鸡肉卷，但头确实向右挪了挪。

林子闳叹口气，认命的喂给他一口，“你怎么突然去塔卡库南？”

“没事做啊。”

“工作呢？”

“被裁了。你呢？怎么出来的？也刚好被裁了吗？”

“我昨天晚上临时打电话给科室主任请假，反正现在大家都没钱，小病都扛着不看，大病都看不起，也就不看了等死，医院反而清闲”林子闳皱起了眉，“那你哪来的钱出来旅行？”

“存款呐。”

许明杰不用回头就知道此时林子闳正偏着脸，下巴抬起来，要骂人了，“许明杰你是不是疯了？回来之后要怎么办？现在经济情况什么样你看不到吗？没有钱你是打算睡地下通道，还是跟乞丐抢剩饭？”

许明杰不想吵架。

“掉头！回去！再找一份工作不会很难！”鸡肉卷被摔回所料袋里。

“不回！你这种重点院校热门专业毕业的都他妈属于活在天上的，站着说话不腰疼！”

“你是不是有病？？”

“不想去你别来啊！”

林子闳吵不过他，翻过身去不看他，抱着双臂生闷气，车窗外山川蜿蜒。

5.

许明杰是吃死了林子闳会来、来了就不会走的，只是会不理他罢了。

三个小时后，他眼睛盯还在前方公路上，手四处摸索着，单手试着拧瓶盖，几乎是毫无意义的皮与塑料的摩擦。

林子闳夺过他手里的水瓶，拧开的递到他手里，头又转开，一套动作行云流水，就是死活一副不搭理他的样子。

6.

乌兹沿着9号公路，是隶属蕉邬市的一个下属县。

在天彻底黑下来之前，他们在乌兹落了脚。在没有离公路太远的地方找了家旅店，说是旅店，条件也就勉强能落脚。

许明杰从后窗外层层叠叠的树影后，瞥见天上的弯月，他听着林子闳的呼吸声很轻，不一会儿就变得几不可闻。他翻过身来，是林子闳留给他的安稳背影。

他的心思突然坠到谷底，一阵空乏的失落。

7.

他是被一阵接连不断的尖锐惨叫喊醒的。

睁开眼，林子闳已经坐了起来，有些呆滞的望着门口的方向。

这个人从小到大睡醒后都是这幅失了魂儿的状态。

许明杰把房门打开一条缝，林子闳梦游似的站在他身后，叫喊厮打的声音顺着溜进来，变得更加清晰。

男人揪着女人的头发，不停大声嚷着，“你给不给？你给不给？”嚷一句就附带一个带风的大耳光，又飞起一脚在女人的肚子上，女人翻倒在地，嘴里咦哇乱叫，蹬着腿甩着胳膊像只垂死挣扎的章鱼，乱七八糟的头发和分不清是眼泪还是汗水的液体黏在一起。男人提着她的领子像捉住了一只鸡似的，上下摸索出几张红票子后，将女人毫不客气的丢回地上，嘴里叽里呱啦的骂着，“他妈的臭婊子，你的钱就是老子的钱，老子想怎么花就怎么花！这他妈叽叽歪歪的！”

说着，又赏了女人两脚，下巴朝天，揣着钱，大摇大摆的走了。

林子闳合上了门，此时天还没亮。

8.

晃到附近的村子去吃了些早餐，拎了些耐存放的回来当做战备补给。

林子闳打开后备箱，此时女人正鼻青脸肿的坐店门口削凉瓜，男人在柜台后面跟另一个年轻些的面生男子讲话，一口一个“刘哥”的叫，大致在说什么昨天晚上来了几个人住店这种琐碎的店面流水，一会儿又问“刘哥”晚上要不要一起打牌，刘哥回问那店口生意谁照顾，男人伸长了脚在女人身上点了点，笑的威风又得意，说当然是婆娘了，不然娶她做什么！

八成那个年轻的，才是老板。

林子闳收回目光，许明杰说，“这种人，就是专挑没法还手的欺负，遇上强的有权的，就像条狗。”

林子闳看着他把戒指摘了，一把摁住了他的手腕，“你想干什么？”

“那个刘哥也不喜欢他，说话根本不看他。”

他很清楚许明杰这时候摘戒指意味着什么，“那你就要这样做了？你这样做，和那种人没有区别！”

许明杰把后备箱合上，点了支烟，“我这样做和之前在学校救你没有区别，怎么？怕了？”

“反正你一直都这样，怕就别过来。”他也不看林子闳什么脸色，不管林子闳是不是要回答，转身就走了。

9.

小店的公用厕所夹在几座错落的屋子之间，他们就是在那门口堵到那个男人的。

林子闳不明白，为什么偏要选个味道如此别致的地方，他捂着鼻子在后面靠着外墙。

许明杰低着头两根手指夹着烟，也不废话，“把钱拿来。”

男人兴许是看他这张脸又瘦又小还过分清秀了些，一边提裤子一边哼笑一声，想要绕过去，“滚滚滚！”

第三个“滚”字还没完全落地，许明杰抬起一拳就把男人糊了墙，跪在地上。

他蹲下来，在烟雾背后，慢条斯理的说，“让你拿，你他妈就拿。”

男人估计是被打的又疼又懵了，五官皱在一起，颤颤巍巍的从自己裤子口袋里掏出一沓钱来递了过去。许明杰瞥了一眼，眼皮子一挑，自眼角至眼尾拉成一条线，盯着他，“不够！”

男人多哼哼了两声，许明杰就抬起了手，男人大喊，“别别别！”又一把钞票塞了过来，“给你！给你！都给你！别打！”

林子闳看着许明杰转过来要走，趴在地上的男人左手摸了块儿红砖朝着他后脑就要掷过去，他慌着两个大迈步，揽过许明杰的腰向后一带，擦着头发丝将将躲过去，那块儿红砖落地四分五裂，落地声刺得人脑袋疼。

林子闳一副目眦欲裂的样子对着那男人，活像个吃人的阎罗，许明杰看了一眼他怒目横眉的侧脸，立马把人调个方向，“走了，走了...”，硬是把比他高出几公分的人按到自己肩上，揽着哄着“没事，没事了，走了”给带走了。

快走到店门口的野停车场了，像是缓过来劲儿了，林子闳一巴掌推在许明杰肋骨上，把他推的老远，头也不回的上了车。这就是生气了，许明杰看着他背影咂咂嘴，钱在手里扳了扳，向店门口走去。

他把钱塞到女人手上，他比了个噤声的手势，他说“这一次你能碰上我，今后怎么活，在你自己手上。”

10.

这天是个大晴天，许明杰对着地图研究了一会儿，他们启程重新回到九号公路上。

遮阳板放下来，林子闳又半转过身身去，演个哑葫芦。

许明杰从前始终觉得有什么绳索似的东西把他们紧紧绑在一起。但时间只要往前走，少年成人，终究会有自己的人生轨迹。现在绳索还在，人走远了。他越发好奇这绳子究竟到哪会断。

他们应该有更好的相处方式的，只不过谁都没找到罢了。

快到傍晚，天边的云染了赤色，许明杰伸长了脖子透过挡风玻璃盯着慢慢靠近的路标，一个急刹车，林子闳翻起来就想骂人，结果见他这一幅完蛋表情，顺着他的视线看过去。

蓝色贴牌上印着四个大字“吕治境界”。

这就意味着不知道在哪个分叉口，他们把车拐到了G408公路上，现在都到了吕治界，那真是走挺久的了。

“啊！许明杰！”林子闳发出无奈的感叹，闭了闭眼只想死过去。

许明杰熄了火，下了车，绕过车头从公路下到草木丛里，林子闳打开车窗冲他喊，“欸，你干嘛去？”

“撒尿！”

林子闳憋着气冲着他的背影砸了个空矿泉水瓶子过去，掉进草丛里没了踪迹。

“你以后能不能不要自己看地图！”

“难道你看吗？”

“我起码不会看错路！”

“你有要管的意思吗？”

“你有让我管吗？”

“你他妈多大了还要我管你？你不想去可以走啊！”

“哈，我走了，你有方向感吗？你觉得你自己多少年多幸运才能碰巧到塔卡库南？”

草丛里异动一阵，枝叶哗啦啦的摇了一阵，林子闳没听见人回话，也迟迟没见人出来。

“许明杰？许明杰？？？”

他下了车，草丛里静悄悄的一个人都没有，天黑了下来。

“许明杰你过分了啊！快出来！”

11.

许明杰醒过来的时候，感觉到自己是在一个运动着的容器内，背后是铁架子，外面套着的麻袋布哗啦啦的响。他第一反应，这是辆拉猪的车。有东西遮住了他的眼睛，眼前朦朦一片黑，他适应了好久，透过密度稀疏的布料看到车厢里不只自己一个。

大概都是和自己一样手被胶带捆在身后，动弹不了只能乖乖坐着。

“有人吗？有人吗？”对面的人说话了。

“这是哪啊？”、“这是去去哪啊？”一堆人呼应着人七嘴八舌的问了起来。

“这八成就是黑煤矿的。”有冷静人吱了声。

“啊！”有明白的惊了声。

“啥黑煤矿啊？”不明白的就要问了。

“吕治这边有几个矿，偷开偷采不让开的矿山，多开山就得多招工，招煤矿矿工又得给工人上各种保险，煤矿主心黑，过段儿时间就去附近村儿里镇里逮人，掳回来关起来干黑工，不给工资，但是管吃管住。”

“管吃管住啊....”似乎有人还来兴趣了。

许明杰一听挖煤矿，头都炸了。挖煤矿抓他干什么，他看起来哪有挖矿的潜质了？？

“林子闳？林子闳？”他试着喊了两声，没人应答。

那个傻子没在，他倒是松了口气。

上衣口袋里有东西压在他腿上，凭重量应该是家门钥匙——一个大环就串了一把钥匙和一把剪指甲刀。他曲起腿一顶，让口袋自然下落向后垂去，他掰着自己胳膊勾出了钥匙。

“就没人管这事吗？”

“管？工人吃饭靠工资，政府吃饭靠税 ，吕治就靠煤矿撑着，你找谁管？你找谁管去？”

“咣咣”两声金属敲击金属的声音，吓得许明杰差点把刚打开的指甲剪扔出去，声音从驾驶室传过来，“都他妈给我老实点儿！还他妈聊上了！”

车厢内瞬时无声。许明杰得快些把自己解放出来，他不知道这辆车还有多久就会到矿上，一旦到了，他几乎就不可能跑得出去。

还好这帮蠢人没有用布料捆他，他把眼罩取下来，透过驾驶和货厢之间的小窗看见前面驾驶里有三个后脑勺。艹，这他妈还真是辆拉猪的车！

“欸！后面有辆SUV。”

“怎么了？”

“他妈猪脑子！你什么时候见这条路有过矿场以外的车了？”

SUV？许明杰站了起来走到车尾去，他不出声，车厢里的人因为蒙着眼睛什么也看不清也没人敢出声，他用指甲刀在麻袋布上剪出了个口子。

他看见林子闳了，开着他的SUV。脸色过于坚定而冷静了，看得他觉得背后发凉。这人真发疯的时候，大多就是这样。

他把外套脱了伸出去挥了挥，林子闳也看到了他，车速飙升迅速靠近，在车里冲他打了一串手势，就一脚油门向前开去。

许明杰费解了，这疯子他妈在说什么呢？还比个7......7什么7？

紧跟着大货车一个急刹车，伴随着驾驶室里“我艹！这他妈？？？”、“这狗操的哪窜出来的？”、“今儿他妈见鬼了！”。

林子闳打横着把大货车逼停了，，半个车身子暴露在大货车右前轱辘下面。

两个驾驶室里的人大眼对小眼的对峙着，林子闳丝毫不示弱。

1、2...

货车司机听到了车尾传来明显的踹门声，整个车框跟着嗬啷啷的晃，三人齐齐向后扭头，“我艹！”

3、4...

最右边的光头最先回过头来，居高临下的瞪着林子闳，“艹！不要命的贱皮子！老三！把黑盒子递我！”

“啊？哥？”

“快他妈给我！”光头吼着，唾沫星子乱飞，从“老三”手上接过“黑盒子”。

那是把货真价实的 木仓，木仓 口对准了林子闳，上了保险，扣动扳机的瞬间，后者一挂倒挡，车尾打了个弧线，“噹噹”两枪放空，眼看着林子闳从他侧面向后溜车。

5、6...

那门死活踹不开，许明杰在黑暗的车厢里听着响声，心跳漏了一拍，这分明是枪响！这他妈怎么还有枪！他不管三七二十一，向后撤了两步，一个助跑攀上了铁门。拉猪的车就一个好处——只会盖一层布，没有顶。

他从车顶跳下来，高度离地几乎有一层楼的样子，落地脚筋发麻不得不滚了一圈。此时右边一阵轮胎高速摩擦地面的声音，林子闳一个回轮闪到大货车后，眼看擦着他就要过来了。刺耳的一阵急刹车声，副驾驶的门被林子闳探着身子推开，“上车！”

许明杰抓着车门就把自己甩进了副驾驶室。

7...

大货车向后倒着冲过来，SUV来不及起步被狠狠顶撞了一下。林子闳同时踩死了刹车和油门，顺着被撞击的势能滑了出去，狂打方向盘，一阵急促的轮胎摩擦地面的噪音，SUV在公路上转了两个圈掉了头，向着来的方向一股脑窜了出去。

12.

过了很久，他们才说第一句话。

“去哪里？”

“吕治。”

光头的枪子儿也没算白费，左车灯大概是碎了，始终不亮，怎么也要找个地方把这独眼修好了才能继续上路。

“你怎么找到我的？”

“我进草丛看你不在就往下走了走，下面有村子，大妈说你八成是让黑煤矿的给拐走了，她还说报警没用，我就让她指了指黑煤矿的位置，看着地图顺着公路追过去的，还好，不算晚。”

紧接着他话头一转，“你他妈下次再遇上什么紧急情况能不能喊一声啊？不是每一次我都能这么准时，多大的人了，撒泡尿都能把自己撒丢了！”

“我他妈直接被捂上嘴药晕，你他妈晕着能喊是吧？”

林子闳被噎着说不出话来，怎么告诉这个人好好保护自己他妈狗屁讲不通呢！他的脸憋得一阵通红，从前他们到底是怎么交流才到现在还没把对方打死的？

过了好一会儿，许明杰缓缓开口，“你就这么单枪匹马跑过来，不害怕啊？”

林子闳犹豫了一下，“我没想。”

“那你女朋友呢？你就不考虑，万一你出点儿什么事，她怎么办？”

“关她什么事啦？”林子闳有点不耐烦了。

“林子闳你可真不是个好情人。”许明杰有一下没一下的开合着打火机的盖子，漫不经心的说。

“那关你什么事？你能不能闭嘴了？”

独眼车灯在路灯设施几乎等于零的夜路里，终究是范围有限。没有注意到左前方车轱辘下面究竟有什么，车开过去，因势利导到向右偏去，冲下公路行云流水。

发生的太突然，林子闳本能的狂打方向盘，剧烈的颠簸旋转快把他脑仁儿颠碎了，撞上什么东西的瞬间，他的脖子恨不得变成了一根弹簧，地球引力、惯性和反作用力同时作用在上面，一阵恶心感向天灵盖冲了过去。他系着安全带，被紧紧绑在座椅上。许明杰比较惨，没有安全带已经趴在了airbag上。他不敢随意乱动，透过玻璃能看到，拦住车的是棵小树苗，看起来还没他两根手指头粗。这个斜坡坡度大概超过45度了，林子闳猜这大概是山的外侧，泥土结构并不结实，后轮向下稍稍滑动还能听见地上枯叶咔咔作响的声音。

他用右手拉了拉许明杰的衣袖，“明杰？许明杰？”

“恩？”

“你坐起来，别乱动。”

两个人隔着挡风玻璃对着那棵顽强的小树苗行注目礼，许明杰的手抚上林子闳放在挡杆上的手背，轻轻捏了两下，“你轻点，慢慢下车。”

林子闳还想说什么，看见许明杰扳开了另一侧的车门，收了声，照他说的做。各自在后座拿了必备的行礼包，大部分东西还在后备箱，许明杰问他，“我们之前也是这么交流的吗？”

林子闳愣了一下，低着头把零碎收回包里，说，“我不记得了。”

此时的许明杰绕到了车尾准备开后备箱，他瞥见头顶一片树叶像抽搐一样一下一下的晃动，心里大呼不好，大叫一声，“子闳！”一个箭步过去把林子闳拽离后排，搂着他向后倒去。

植被断折、重物撞击相辅相成，惊起山间飞鸟，乌央央的黑翅膀飞上天，林子闳趴在许明杰的胸口上。许明杰躺在路沿上，身下有背包垫着，像只翻了壳的乌龟，更像尾被人活捉了攥在手里的鱼，他咳嗽了几声，许是刚才撞倒了肋骨，凭感觉是没什么大碍。

他睁着眼，漫天繁星跌入眼底，据说星星离地球几十亿光年远，落在我们眼里的是它们几亿年前死去之前的样子。他很久很久都没有见过这么多这么亮的星群了，两片唇动了动，吐出三个字，“太美了。”

“什么？”

我说过去太美了，我也不敢回头看。

13.

好在这里离吕治市内并不远，许明杰把身上的钱全拿出来借着点微弱的光点了点，根本来不及为自己粉身碎骨的车哀伤，就要为开销发愁。

吕治的六安大街东西贯通、宽敞气派，华灯沿着道路两旁高高挂起，顺着台阶下去，每段地下通道都睡满了落魄人。

许明杰把背包丢在了难得的空位上，抽了本没有用的杂志出来，在地上垫出一块儿干净地方。

“你干什么？”林子闳旁观着问。

“夜没多长了，要没钱了，先将就一下，天亮了想办法。”

林子闳把他从地上拉起来，“先找酒店，明天陪我去银行补银行卡，取了钱再买票回洛城。”

“我不回洛城。”

林子闳的嘴抿成一条线，“那你自己睡这里吧。”狠瞪了许明杰一眼，林子闳背着包甩头就走。

许明杰侧躺下，把外套盖在身上，蜷起腿，才觉得自己筋骨都快要散架了似的。这一天都是什么啼笑皆非的倒霉事儿，荒唐感让他不由自主地笑了出来，连着肩膀、胸腔一起晃动起伏。一穷二白，也只能笑了。破碎感、摇摇欲坠的感觉和毫无遮掩的崩坏甚至让他获得了久违的一丝丝顺畅，也算是种“表里如一”了。

有人经过，然后是“嗵”的一声、扎实的箱包砸在他身后地面的声音。

他扭过头来，林子闳已经盘着腿坐在了他身后，见他转身，伸手又把他转过来的身子一巴掌推了回去，“睡你的觉。”

许明杰难得听话，背对着他。林子闳的背后应该是有个很近的光源，把他的影子投在了许明杰身上。

难民堆难免鱼龙混杂，往下伸手，什么样的物种都能翻上来。新面孔如同新鲜的肉，能吃肉的动物总会想啃两口。

许明杰早就意识到这个青年再也不是需要自己拯救的少年人了，他只是从不正视这个事实，拒绝着否认着别扭着。但今晚可以是个例外，换许明杰来需要他。

14.

次日，林子闳和许明杰离开地下通道的时候，地下世界正爆发着炸锅的动静。

医护人员到处高喊着“谁是病人的家属？”在横七竖八的流浪者里寻找负责人，不远处孕妇躺在地下吱哇惨叫，叫着爬着，地下潮湿一片，反而流浪者们一动不动仿佛好梦正酣，听不见似的裹紧了自己。

7点银行还没开门，他们在附近找了家早餐店，大量的体力消耗、精神压力和缺乏补给带来的低血糖让人有些恍惚迟钝，以至于走进早餐店之前，一辆奥迪车粗鲁的挡了路急停到他们面前，开车的粉衬衣风骚的抢了他们的路进了早餐店，暴躁感也要迟到个两三秒才到达现场。

“一会儿我们去买车票吧，火车回洛城，一个小时就到。”林子闳啃着包子，含糊的说着。

“我不回。要回你自己回吧！”

“现在车没了，遇上那么多见鬼的事，你打算怎么去塔卡库南？后面还不知道会有什么事？”

“怕你就回去。”

“你能不能用脑子好好想想？！”

“我说了我不走！”许明杰把半个油条尾巴丢进碗里，起身向卫生间指示牌的方向去了。

林子闳把目光从他的背影上收回来，许明杰的位置空着，才看到对面的粉衬衣在盯着他看。他没躲避，于是粉衬衣慢吞吞的蹭了过来坐在他对面，奥迪车钥匙上的玉石挂件在裤兜外荡啊荡的。

“眼圈这么重，是不是没睡好？要不要找个安静的地方...睡一觉？”粉衬衣的胳膊肘撑着桌子，伸长了躯体。

林子闳笑着，一个“滚”字在舌头尖儿滚了好几圈硬拆成了几瓣儿，“不了，谢谢。但...”他凑近了一些，压低声音，“但你要是对另一个感兴趣，就好说了。”他的食指原本许明杰的位置上叩了叩。

“你是他什么人？”

林子闳眉毛一挑，“我是他哥。给我5000块，你只要走进去，”他的头向着卫生间偏了偏，“他就在里面.....”

“你弟弟可真够贵的，有这钱，我够买你们两个的了。”

林子闳摇摇头，撤远了，“我不做这事，他好这口儿。”

15.

许明杰洗完手，一转头。一个粉衬衣正倚着门框风骚露骨的盯着自己看，胸口口子解开了三粒，这么一瞧胸肌看着倒是挺结实的。

“不好意思，借过一下。”

许明杰愣是被粉衬衣推了回去，一声不吭就往隔间里拽。

“欸！你他妈干什么！”被人不规矩的摸一下把许明杰给摸毛了，上手就往人脸上招呼了。

粉衬衣虽说风骚，但那两只手跟铁钳子似的，挣不开，有劲儿的很，比许明杰高出半头，几乎有压倒性优势，“艹！我花了钱的！”

“我给了你哥哥5000块钱！”

那小王八蛋居然还敢自称我哥！许明杰生气了，一不留神就被怼到了墙上这才有点慌，开嗓就要喊，结果背后的男人先叫出了声。

粉衬衣被人从背后揪着头发锁了喉，许明杰扭头一看，正是他“财迷心窍”的“好哥哥”！

“你看屁啊！还不过来帮忙！”

两个人用粉衬衣的衬衣把人绑在厕所隔间的入水管上，袜子塞到嘴里，车钥匙、钱、手机全都刮走，临走还把人裤子脱了一并拿走。

风一样扫过食堂大厅，拎上自己的行囊，一跃而上了奥迪车。本想着粉衬衣没裤子，解了绑怎么也不敢大摇大摆的追出来。结果他们低估了这位朋友的风骚程度。

粉衬衣只剩一条内裤冲了出来，许明杰眼尖，一边哈哈大笑，脚下一踩油门窜了出去，还要在后视镜里和他挥手告别，林子闳扶着座椅回过头去看，两个人畅快的笑着。

“你怎么知道我一定会过来？”

“我不知道。”

“那我不过来怎么办？”

许明杰身体半悬空，凑的他很近，说话几乎要咬着他鼻尖，轻轻吐气，“那我先打死他，再来杀你，把你连同指甲盖到头发丝儿一起磨碎了，和着水，全部吞吃到肚子里去，一粒灰都不留。”

16.

劝人买奥迪，天打雷劈。林子闳真实有感。

他们从吕治顺着G408开回九号公路。一山有四季，十里不同天，真不是瞎说的。从吕治出来天朗气清，而九号公路上正下着雨。

他们进入低洼路段，积水竟然从副驾驶的车门缝隙钻进车里来，林子闳看着自己脚下波动着、翻着小浪花的水开始怀疑人生。

奥迪轿车底盘低，他们没敢往积水更深的地方开，免得发动机淹水车报废。熄了火，停在公路边，林子闳光着脚，双腿缩在椅子上，目光呆滞，时不时打开车窗，用空水杯把淹进车厢里的水到处去。

“我们是来划船的吗？我们是来划船的吧？”

“这他妈是泰坦尼克号对吧？”

许明杰看他崩溃的样子，低头发出难以掩饰的嘲笑，林子闳抬手就在他胳膊上赏了响亮的一巴掌。

秋雨过后，是接踵而至的降温，此时林子闳“惊喜”发现副驾驶的车窗居然关不上了。

一路的潮湿的凉风在脸上胡乱的拍，山里信号不好，林子闳把airbag里翻倒的奥迪4S店登记信息撩在膝盖上，左手拎着电话，右边是随着车速呼呼灌进来的风声。

“什么？你说什么？大点声？”

电话另一头断断续续，“先生...这个情况...电路接触不良...所以....遥控失灵...关不上，您就近...4S店检修。”

“我现在在省公路上，你就说我现在该怎么办？”

“您需要到附近的4S店检修。”

林子闳“啪”的挂了电话，“我附近要是有4S店还给你打什么电话！”

许明杰单手开着车，递了几张报纸和塑料袋过去，“要不你先糊上，凑活着用？”

拆了好几个视频塑封袋当胶条，口香糖都用上，报纸塑料袋层叠着糊在窗口上兜着风呼呼啦啦的响。

林子闳窝在座椅里裹着许明杰的外套，头发还湿漉漉的，叹气，“你新车要敢买二手奥迪，我跟你急！”

17.

东吾是西南部著名的不夜城，他们到达的时候，繁华才刚刚降临。

黑色轿车溜过五光十色的酒吧街，流光溢彩的影子拂过流线型的车身，映射出暧昧的形状。

小舞台上穿着贴身背心、双臂肌肉结实的贝斯手入情的弹着吉他，顶着色彩鲜明浓妆的大波浪长卷发，皮短裤包裹着浑圆的臀部，握着麦克风发出男士高亢的嘶吼声，将他们层层围住的人举着手臂，跟着纵情摇摆。长腿女郎着薄薄衣纱，踩着高跟鞋像猫一样游走在环形的吧台长桌上。

许明杰要了扎啤，“明天过了瑞林，就进古南族自治区了，塔卡库南很近。”

林子闳低低的应了一声“恩”，“你去塔卡库南究竟要干什么？”

许明杰低着头没回答，抬起头来脸上似笑非笑的抛出个新问题，“有女朋友还到这种地方来，不怕她介意吗？”

林子闳漂亮的眉毛皱了起来，他实在不明白哪里摸错了，让刺猬又竖起刺来扎他。烦躁从心底翻江倒海的腾空而起，他撇开脸不看他，身体抽离开，嘴巴紧紧抿成一条线，一句骂人话都不赏给他。

有人拍许明杰的肩，说不清是踩到了他哪根兴奋的神经，还是扎人痛处更让他痛快，他冲着男人笑的像只漂亮的小狐狸，如果有尾巴，此刻正毛绒蓬松的在身后摇着。

他说话，调笑，口气温软爽朗，靠得男人很近，所以能腾出一双笑意下满是碎冰和玻璃的眼，越过别人的肩与颈盯紧了林子闳。每一秒都像是你死我亡的较量。

他不喜欢他这样。

停战旗帜是一枚越入战局的漂亮背影，光滑的后背上披散着黑色的卷发，挡住了林子闳。话不过一两句的时间，林子闳站起身来，揽过女人的肩，散进拥挤的人群里。

许明杰闭了闭眼睛，兴致暗了下去。

他在舞池里同人跳舞，摇摆着，碰触着。人与人的温度大体是差不多的，感觉或许也是大致相同的，和谁拥抱大概都一样。

他这样想着，揽着别人的脖子，感到温暖。旋转迷幻的灯光不规则的略过他眼前的事物，落进他空洞的眼中，双目中的一切都是虚妄的，头顶是空的，脚下也是空的，他什么都没有。他感到驱壳中的自己空洞而贫瘠？精神与情感上的干渴顺着他的血管吸着他的血生根发芽，如同退潮时被遗落在沙滩上的鱼。

他没有简单粗鲁的推开身边的人，而是慢慢轻轻的离开，温柔圆滑的解释后走开了。

像泼洒一捧碎纸屑似的，向无关的人挥霍着他无处可用的温柔。

18.

天色泛白时，他们沉默着重新上路。

“瑞林有海，你要不要去看看？”

林子闳不会拒绝。天下名山大川他都不大有兴趣，唯独对海垂青。他始终觉得，海是世间一切开始或重生的地方。

车停在石板路上，许明杰解开安全带，打开车门就高喊着冲了出去。他的外套在车上，身上只有一件白色背心，在海风中像旗帜一样。

林子闳跟着他，奔跑腾空，渐渐超过了他，青年还童似的欢呼着冲进海里，潮汐浪花冲上来卷过他的腰，他逆着水流，蹦跳着向着海中去，那里有龙鳞似的光。

天空海阔中，他笑展了，一往无前。天光灿烂中朗声笑着回头去寻许明杰，却看到浅滩处，离光很远的地方，许明杰跪坐在那，他像是被人抽走了脊骨似的，腰背毫无力气的弓着，连着脖颈一起塌了，仰着头，五官皱在一起，肩膀一抽一抽的耸动着，海水进退着漫过他胸口，分不清他脸上究竟是泪还是海水。

林子闳不笑了，踏着水走到他面前蹲下来。

许明杰的伪装土崩瓦解，噼里啪啦的掉下来，连同他扎人的刺。此刻他如同一个破布娃娃，脆弱又破碎。

许多因涨潮而涌上海岸的鱼，在回潮时没来得及被带回，在海滩上打着挺，来回翻腾着。

林子闳什么都没说，伸手去擦他的眼泪。

他说，“我什么都没剩下”

“我什么都没有了。”

19.

那天晚上他们宿在了瑞林，当地民宿按风俗就是打地铺。

林子闳从身后搂紧了许明杰，如他少年时每个无法安眠而索取安慰的夜。

“林子闳，我不回洛城。”

“好。”

“我再也不想回去。”

“好。”

许明杰不再出声。

“为什么想去塔卡库南？”

许明杰沉默了良久，“因为听人讲过一个故事，有个人，家被一把火烧了，连自己救活的狗丢了，什么东西都没了，连自己也丢了，他太难过了，开始希望从一开始亲人朋友从没相遇过，希望自己没有家，希望自己根本就没有救活自己的狗，他太讨厌这样的自己了，更难过了，就骑着摩托往塔卡库南去，据说那儿能找回自己，再不济也能把狗找回来。”

林子闳的手臂收紧了些，又放开，许明杰身后的热源剥离开，林子闳在说话时，声音对着天花板，听起来更空旷些，“许明杰，”他叹了口气，“我永远记得我15岁，你靠在学校废器材室的外墙上的样子，叼着烟，看也不看那群揍我的小孩，跟他们说‘欸，低年级的，差不多就滚吧，揍我邻居经过我同意了吗？’，什么神态，什么语气，我都记得。我15岁之后的人生，每一秒都有你，你教我怎么柔软，怎么反击，怎么控制情绪，什么时候沉默，什么时候拒绝，陪着我，耍白痴，把我扣在你身边，不让我胡思乱想，让我活下去，所以才有今天的我。我从没远离你。”

“但有件事，你没教会我，没告诉我怎么告诉你我一直爱你。”

“抱歉我从来......没有说过。”

“或许我后来应该多见见你......有时候也不该说很多混蛋话...”

许明杰抓住他的手腕，很用力，让他别再说下去。他始终不回头看他，只轻声说，“我爱你，我也爱你。”努力扶正那几个拐了弯儿的语音调子。

他不再说话，躺在那里一动不动，散乱的头发在光影下遮住他半张脸。

那天忘记被潮汐带走的鱼安静了，恐怕因为没有得到水，而渴死在了沙滩上。

临睡前，意识朦胧中，林子闳问许明杰，“后来那个人找回自己了吗？”

许明杰说，“不知道呢，那个人的路还没走完。”

-【End】-

*参考Pascal-Alex Vincent《Donne-Moi La Main》


End file.
